in den Armen eines Engels
by Shinigami Girl
Summary: rated for language. Yohji + Omi. somthing goes terribly wrong on a mission and things are left unsaid. WARNING: shounen ai, character death, uh... gore/blood?


He stood in endlessly clear white. There was no walls or ceilings or even a floor that he could tell of. The only sound was of angelic singing far in the distance. He tried calling out to the choir, but his voice was lost in the emptiness.

Green eyes looked around frantically, searching for anything to explain what had happened. Last thing he remembered he had been closing in on the target, then… nothing. 

He looked at his hands, eyes widened as he saw blood dripping from his fingertips. He noticed that his outfit was now different. The dark navy was now gray white; the white crosses on his arms had turned black. A shadow passed over his head and something soft brushed his face. He looked up to see two wings arching gracefully from his back, the snow white feathers tainted with blood red tips. The last thing he noticed shocked him to his soul, a black halo hung over his head, a grisly reminder that he was not what he appeared.

He shivered involuntarily. Sinking to the ground he wrapped his arms around him, hoping this would bring him back to the world he knew. This futile attempt only managed to mar the white suit, staining it with blood.

Then he heard it. At first he couldn't hear it amongst the angelic voices, it was singing, but it wasn't the same as the others. It was filled with sadness and sorrow.

Looking up he saw something coming towards him. At first it was to far away to make out. Slowly the figure came into vision, he was old, but did not look aged. The figure's eyes were closed, as in thought, as he sang. His long golden hair trailed behind him like a cloak, his beard was cut short to as not get in the way. He also had wings, though they were not blood stained, they were white with a golden hue. Above his head hung a gold halo. He wore a simple white robe adorned with a single Celtic cross embroidered on the material. In his hands he carried carved wooden chalice. Once he was near he stopped and stared at the tainted angel. His sky blue eyes shone with the knowledge of centuries forgotten.

"Yohji Kodou." He announced. "Welcome to purgatory."

"I'm… I'm… where?" Yohji asked unbelieving. Sure he had the crosses on his arms and the tattoo, but he had near been sure of Heaven or Hell, let alone purgatory.

The angel sighed and rolled his eyes, as he knew this was not going to be easy to explain. He took a deep breath and spread out his wings to their full span, raised his arms and spoke in a booming voice. "Yohji! For the heinous sins you have committed in the mortal realm you have been sent to purgatory to repent them!"

Yohji sat on the ground taking in the information; he was in purgatory… he had blood tipped wings… he wore a white bloodstained suit… he had a black halo. "But... I can't be in purgatory… I'm not dead!" he concluded, feeling relieved to find a flaw in this nightmare.

The angel's expression turned to a sorry smile. "Oh? Do you not remember? Come here my son, drink from this chalice and all that was lost will be remembered." He held out the chalice.

Taking the chalice, Yohji could now see it held a clear liquid. He tentatively took a sip of the liquid. It tasted, sweet like honey, but with the brisk after taste of mint-berries. He handed the chalice back to the angel and moved back. His vision was engulfed with a pure light.

Suddenly he saw himself closing in the target. The rich Persian carpets muffled his stealthy footsteps. All seemed to be going to the plan. Yohji would sneak up, silently take out his harigane, and take down the target and leave. Even if something did come up, Omi was the lookout while Ken and Aya were backup. He watched himself slink towards the large leather chair. Yohji saw it, minuet movement near the window, he tried to callout to warn himself that something was wrong. Something he hadn't expected. Something none of them had.

Suddenly the large stained-glass window exploded. Shards of the window flew through the room. Yohji's past self had been walking by the window towards the target at the time; the shards hit him full force, cutting the thick material of his suit. Blood poured from the hundreds of small cuts, tiny pieces of glass embedded themselves in his skin, as if trying to make a home in the warm flesh. Hearing the booming sound Omi had rushed in to help. He stopped as he saw Yohji lying on the floor, blood slowly pouring out of his many wounds. Omi ran to his side "Balinese! Hold on! I'll get help! Just hold on!" he started to get up.

Yohji limply tried to lift his arm to stop Omi. "Om... Omi... Omi!" he said hoarsely. Omi stopped and turned. He saw Yohji trying vainly to get him to stop.

"Yohji-kun" Omi asked in a whisper. His face fearful, he could see that his friend had already lost a lot of blood.

"O…" he said in a coarse whisper. Omi saw what was blocking his speech. A rather large piece of glass had found a home half way into Yohji's windpipe. Omi slowly drew out the bloodstained obstruction. The wound was deep and now bleeding freely, Omi knew Yohji's body couldn't take this. "Omi… tak… take care of…" he violently coughed up blood. "take care of everyone… would ya?" he gave Omi a weary grin.

"Don't talk like that! You'll be here to take care of us!" he turned with tears in his eyes and started yelling for the others "Siberian! Abssinyian! Balinese is down! He needs help!" the scared Bombay called frantically as Yohji coughed up more of his crimson lifeline.

"It's… it's okay… I promise I'll *cough* I'll try and hang around…" he slowly closed his emerald eyes. "But… right now… I need… to rest."

Blue eyes widened in horror. "No! You can't leave us now! We need you! We need you here!" but it was to late, Yohji's breathing became slow and shallow. As each second past things seemed to get slower. Aya and Ken rushed into the room, staring at horror at the bloody mess that was their partner. They yelled at Omi to try and do something, anything. Ken pushed him out of the way and tried CPR, but Omi knew it was already to late, he had lost too much blood. Soon they realized there was nothing they could do. Their friend was dead, there was nothing anyone could do.

Aya was furious, he took his katana and quickly finished the job, taking out his loses on the sinner they had been sent to punish. The target, who had previously over dosed so heavily on heroin that he was nearly dead already, was no match for Aya's rage. The blood of the sinner's quickly mingled with that of Yohji's making an intricate tapestry of crimson on the stained rug. Omi stared at his hands, Yohji's still warm blood dripped from them, tears flowed from his eyes, mixing with the crimson stain that was Yohji's life. Ken smashed the rest of the shattered glass with his bugnucks, the glass cutting the unprotected parts of his hand. He smashed the bookcase and started tearing the room up in rage. After he vented his immediate fury he sank to the floor next to Omi, tears slide down his cheeks. Hugging Omi, they cried as Aya stared in a dull horror, murderous rage building in those cold violet eyes.

Balinese, Yohji, their partner, their friend, was dead. Whoever did this would pay and pay dearly.

The image of his death slowly faded and Yohji was returned to the white void. Yohji's face had lost most of its colour as he stared at the old man.

"I… I'm… I'm dead? But how? No one knew about the mission except Kritiker. Schwarz would have no reason to be there… It's didn't involve Takatori at all." Yohji mumbled the wild look in his eyes growing. "Nagi! It had to be him! His power! He's a telekinetic! He could've easily blown in the window and not have been anywhere near us!"

The angel gazed upon Yohji with old eyes. He shook his head sadly at the young mans rationalizations. He laid his hand on Yohji's shoulder and spoke "My son, you search for answers to questions that are no longer of importance."

Yohji bristled at this. He turned around and pushed the hand off his shoulder. "What do you know!? Huh!?" he yelled in cold fury. "I may be dead, but if I can find out who killed me maybe I can find a way to contact Weiß! If I can figure it out, I can tell them who to kill! They can get the bastard that killed me!"

"That is no longer a concern of yours."

"Then what the fuck IS my concern now!?"

"Your friends." The angel said solemnly.

"What about 'em!? They'll miss me, but they should be fine." Yohji snarled.

"They are taking your departure rather hard. They will not last if they do not find closure."

"And? Like I can do anything for them *here*" Yohji scoffed.

"That is why I've been sent to great you, Yohji." He stated. "The decision has been made that to repent your sins you must help your friends to continue their fight."

Yohji raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Does this means I get to go back and see them again?"

"Yes."

"Well then, let's talk…"

*~ On earth ~*

Omi walked into the Koneko no Sumu le, letting a single tear slide down his cheek as he passed the memorial the fangirls had made for the tragic death Yohji had met to 'lung cancer'. He continued up the back stairs that led to the apartments. /Oh no... not now... I don't need this.../ he thought as he saw Ken heading down the hall towards him. Clinging to his books more tightly and putting on a smile, Omi prepared to great his sullen teammate. "Good afternoon Ken-kun." he said brightly.

Ken only scowled "What's so good about it?"

"Well...uh..." Omi had been caught slightly offguard for this. "Let's see... We're not working, it's a beautiful day outside..." he trailed off thinking.

Ken only rolled his eyes at this "Whatever, I'm leaving for awhile."

"When will you be back?" Omi asked, wondering if there'd be a mission.

"You're not my mother, I don't have to answer to you." he snarled. "I'll be back when I'm good and ready." he walked by Omi, shoving him into a wall as he passed. A few minutes later Omi heard the roar of a motorcycle taking off.

Omi sighed and continued down the hall. Ken had been like this for sometime now. He wasn't positive why he started to act his way, but he knew it started just after Yohji's death. It had hit them all pretty hard but Ken, being the type of guy to wear his heart on his sleeve, was the most obviously affected. He smiled as he saw Aya, he seemed to be cleaning his room, he had the vacuum out and was wearing an apron to try and keep any offending dust particles off himself.

"Doing a little spring cleaning?" Omi asked cheerfully.

Aya gave him a small smile. "It was starting to look like we never clean around here."

Omi's smile grew a little at Aya's attempt at a joke, but the smile never quite made it to his eyes. "Your right Aya. We should clean more often. Ken said he was going out for awhile." he said fidgeting with his books.

Aya looked up from his dusting. "Where's Ken going?"

"I dunno... He just said he was going out and he didn't know when he'd be back." he said sulkily.

"Hn." was Aya's only response as he returned to cleaning.

Omi continued down the hall towards his room. When he reached for the knob he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He quickly shrugged it off and opened the door. Entering the room he tossed his book onto his bed and headed to his computer. Unbeknownst to him someone else was waiting for him to boot up his computer.

/Man, what took him so long?/ the figure thought to himself. /I thought Omi usually got home earlier then this on a weekday. Especially the way Aya acts when I'mlate for a shift. Sheesh you'd think he could cute me some slack, but no…/ the figure mumbled.

He lifted himself off of Omi's bed where he had been waiting, taking time to press out the wrinkles of his white-gray coat and make sure his sunglasses were perched on his nose. He walked with cat like grace over to where Omi was sitting in front of his computer looking at a box.

"Finally I can see what this game's really like." Omi mumbled as he opened the box and extracted the CD inside.

Opening the CD drive and carefully placing the CD within, Omi started to install the program. The figure watched these actions, intrigued as to what the disc would hold. After a few minutes a window popped open with the words "Metal Gear Solid 2 has been fully installed".

"Sugoi!" Omi exclaimed when the box appeared. "Now I can finally see if the pre-reviews were right." He quickly exited the startup program and entered the main screen, with the man watched him with confused patience as he went. A screen loaded with "Metal Gear Solid 2" embossed in steal in the middle, he went to the "start game" button and proceeded to play. 

/What IS Omi doing? How the hell am I suppose to try and talk to him if he's playing some game with mullet morons for the hero? Jeez…/ The lanky figure muttered to himself as he flopped back down onto Omi's bed, hoping the game would hold little interest for the seasoned Bombay.

Much to his satisfaction Omi quickly tired of the game, mumbling things like "Why'd I waste my money on that?" and "What's with his hair?" Unfortunately Omi had other plans then the invisible figure on his bed would like. He opened another window and started to load another program.

"Ah, good old Quake 3. Now this should prove a little bit of a challenge." He said to himself as he logged onto his Internet account and opened QuakeNet. "I wonder if 'Sh1n1g4m1' is on today… We still have to finish our rocket arena death match…" Omi said absently.

At the last comment the invisible watchers ears perked up. /Hey… he must be able to talk to this "Sh1n1g4am1" person some how… and if he knew him from school of something he'd call them by name… I wonder… If there's some sort of chat service… that old guy said I was able to use modern machines to a certain extent… I wonder…/

Moving from the bed he again started to watch Omi as he opened a chat through QuakeNet.

80m84y has entered QuakeNet chat #4138 Mercenaries Guild

80m84y17 konnichiwa everyone. has anyone seen Sh1n1g4m1 on lately?

RILMS who?

uzi-master i haven't seen him on lately. i think he said he was going on vacation or something. lol or one of his "missions"

80m84y UM u don't believe anything he says anyways…

uzi-master no duh.

Sh1n1g4m1's k33p3r has entered QuakeNet chat#4138 Mercenaries Guild

RILMS hey! SK where ya been? the guild has been lacking a bit… only bombay and UM here have been on lately…

Sh1n1g4m1's k33p3r real life sucks… 'nuff said. Ragnorak told me to tell u guys that he's not gonna b on for awhile, but we have a guild match next week against the Dark_Dragons guild.

uzi-master *laughs evilly* mwhahahaha! they're so cheap… this'll be an easy win

80m84y I'll try and be on, but u have to give me the date soon, I might be busy.

RILMS *rolls eyes* yeah… another "mission" right?

80m84y *glares at RILMS and turns to SK* have u talked to ur b/f latey? we're suppose to finish a death match sometime this school year

Sh1n1g4m1's k33p3r i dunno… *sigh* he hasn't been around… I'm worried

uzi-master *whispers to RILMS* watch, she's gonna start crying

RILMS lol

Sh1n1g4m1's k33p3r fuck u!

80m84y *backs away quickly so he doesn't get killed* I think I'm gonna head over to the main chat see if I can find someone to frag. ja ne

Sh1n1g4m1's k33p3r *throws knife at uzi-masters head* k, see ya later. i'll email u the date if ur not on.

uzi-master yeah and don't die on one of ur "missions" 'cause until Sh1n1g4m1 is back ur our best shot since SK can't shot for her life *strafes past knife* :P

RILMS bye

80m84y has left QuakeNet chat#4138 Mercenaries Guild

Omi continued to look through some of the chat channels while the man behind him took in the information he had just learned about this system.

/Hmm… that *looks* easy enough… now what did he say about interfacing with this kind of stuff?/ the man stood thinking for a few minutes. /If it's click my heals three times I'm gonna die laughing. Er, again, well dying at least./ he shrugged to himself. /I think he said to press my palms against the machine and try and manifest just enough to feel the pressure of the metal then think "meld". Or something weird like that./ the figure sighed. Everything was just so much easier when he was alive. 

Striding confidently towards the machine, crouching next to it he placed his hands just in front of the casing. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he moved his hands onto the cover. Instead of touching the metal his hands passed right through it and onto the floor as he lost his blance and fell on the hard wood floor.

/Itaii…/ he muttered as he rubbed his scrapped palms. He glared at the offending machine as if it was its fault he messed up. Finally he heaved a great sigh and decided to try again. / Okay… I'll prove them wrong, I DO have a learning curve. This time I won't put as much weight on the balls of me feet so I won't lean when I move my hands./ he muttered

This time he put his hands in front of the computer and really concentrated as he moved his hands to touch the casing. Slowly the air between his hands and the casing started to glow white and he could feel the coolness of the metal radiating off the surface. Then his hands touched firmly with the metal; gradually his hands went farther into the machine. Unlike last time when he fell this was intentional and allowed him to actually see the systems running through his eyes, as if the hardrive was a real place and he was walking around in it.

/Whoa…. Cool. So this is where Omi spends so much of his time… well probably not from this vantagepoint. Now lets see,/ he started to look around at the different doors with icons on them. /Where would I go to get that chat thing? Hmm… I'll just go through everything until I find the right one. It can't take that long, can it?/ he asked himself.

He strode off to a door marked 'Norton Anti-Virus'. Several hundred doors later he stumbled onto the right one.

/This better be it… This has wasted way too much of my time. Though it was kinda worth it to look through his porn stash./ he thought to himself. /I never knew the chibi had such a large selection. And those pictures of us he messed with…/ he chuckled to himself. /Aya would not be please to see how he looks as a dragon./ looking around. /Well this looks like it, QuakeNet. Now if I've learned anything today I should look for something called chat.exe. Ah ha!/ he exclaimed as he found the file and opened the door.

As he opened the door a large screen appeared in front of him "User handle:___________"

/Huh? Oh I have to choose a name. 'S3xy_84lin3s3'/

The screen changed "User handle: S3xy_84lin3s3 accepted, channel?". A little drop down bar appeared with the names of the channels and a button which displayed which users were in what channel. He took a minute to look for "80m84y" he soon found him in the "QuickFrag" channel. He selected it on the screen and walked through the door.

S3xy_84lin3s3 has entered QuakeNet chat #8605 QuickFrag

queen_dumbass yeah like you'd know… the reason ur so stuck up is because u never get any :-P

WingZero yeah I'm sure, bitch. I'm so scared, coming from someone named "queen_dumbass"

queen_dumbass ur a dumbass so I RULE OVER U MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

saiyan-prince would you 2 shut up? no 1 cares!

queen_dumbass fuck you!

WingZero fuck you!

S3xy_84lin3s3 um… konnichiwa, does anyone know if 80m84y's in here?

saiyan-prince last check he was here somewhere… YO! 80m84y!! WAKE UP!

S3xy_84lin3s3 why are you telling him to wake up? You don't even know if he's asleep. Also typing in caps won't actually wake him up you know.

omega O.o u don't go in chats often do u? this is normal

edit stats check everyone a/s/l

S3xy_84lin3s3 what does "a/s/l" mean?

queen_dumbass age/sex/location duh, I thought everyone knew that

S3xy_84lin3s3 oh, um… 23/male/Japan

queen_dumbass 15/f/Qc

saiyan-prince 19/m/CA

omega 16/m/Eng

WingZero 15/m/PR *coughQDsabitchcough*

queen_dumbass jerkoff!!

edit 16/m/Sask

80m84y huh? what? Gomen nanasi i was looking at something. what're we doing?

Methos-slave42 stat check 17/f/On

80m84y 17/m/Japan

WingZero piss off u whore

queen_dumbass fuck this I'm leavin!

queen_dumbass has left QuakeNet chat #8605 QuickFrag

edit O.O dude, didn't u like her?

WingZero . yeah, I'm gonna go bug her somemore ^__^

Methos-slave42 O.o have fun

WingZero ^.^ don't worry i will……..

WingZero has left QuakeNet chat #8605 QuickFrag

S3xy_84lin3s3 um, i'm kinda new to chats. i saw 80m84y before, is he still on? i need to talk to him.

omega lol, did 8.8. finally find himself a b/f?

80m84y screw off omega, u of all ppl should know better! *get's out BFG*

omega eep! *hides behind sayian-prince* gomen! i forgot about what happened, i'm really sorry!

sayian-prince the hell!? get away from me! i don't wanna get fragged 'cause ur a moron!

80m84y *puts away BFG. gives omega death glare for good measures* yeah? I'm 80m84y. what do u want?

S3xy_84lin3s3 I need to talk to you in private about something.

Methos-slave42 ;-) looks lie someones getting frisky wohoo!

80m84y *takes out BFG* u wanna be next? *turns to S3xy_84lin3s3* umm.. okay… meet me in the "Kai's Lookout"

omega can I come too?

80m84y no!

S3xy_84lin3s3 no!

S3xy_84lin3s3 has left QuakeNet #8605 QuickFrag

80m84y has left QuakeNet #8605 QuickFrag

/Who is this guy?/ Omi thought to himself as he left the main chat and headed towards his private chat room "Kai's Lookout". As he entered he made sure his firewall was working, just in case omega or Methos-slave42 tried anything funny. Then he sent an invite to this "S3xy_84lin3s3"

S3xy_84lin3s3 accepted invite and has entered QuakeNet #0481private Kai's Lookout

80m84y so what did u want to talk about?

S3xy_84lin3s3 gomen Omi, I didn't know how else we could talk without anyone listening in. you hacker proofed the room right?

Omi leaned back in his chair. Too stunned to write a reply. How did this guy know his name? And how did he know that he had a firewall on this room? /This is too weird…/ he thought to himself. /He couldn't be anyone from school because everyone's too prissy to be playing Quake let alone hang out on QuakeNet. There's only one person that's handle has ever been Balinese for anything….. but it can't possibly be him. Can it? Maybe some force… maybe, just maybe Persia is trying to pull the same stunt that we pulled in Kyoto…/

80m84y who r u? howed u know my name?

S3xy_84lin3s3 Omi, you're bright I'm sure you already have it. You just don't understand how I can be talking to you.

Omi's eyes became impossibly wide as the realization of who he's talking to sunk in. Yohji, he had some how come back from the dead. Several emotions overwhelmed him. Shear joy of having his friend back, relief to find that he seemed to be okay for the most part, anger for not being contacted sooner to spare him so much heart-ache. There were a few other feelings he couldn't quite place; a deep yearning to see him again and push the hair out of his eyes and hear Yohji tease him, calling him a "chibi" and "bishonen".

80m84y Yohji!? that's really you!? Your right, I don't understand! how can you be alive? i was there when you died!

S3xy_84lin3s3 Ah, this is where it gets complicated. I am dead. It's kinda hard to explain, I don't quite understand it myself.

80m84y gomen Yohji-kun, but your going to have to try your best. My brain can't really grasp the concept of you talking to me right now AND you being dead.

S3xy_84lin3s3 I'll try and explain, but can I do it out of the chat? This computer is giving me a headache.

80m84y umm… sure… but what're you going to do? Phone here? Where are you?

S3xy_84lin3s3 right now I'm in your computer. I can write with a pen so just get out some paper, I can't talk. Well I can, but I think only Schuldich would actually be able to hear me.

80m84y your WHERE?!

S3xy_8alin3s3 your computer. Which's giving me a nasty headache. I'm outta here

S3xy_84lin3s3 has left QuakeNet #0481private Kai's Lookout

"Bu…" Omi trailed off. /What's going on? Is Yohji-kun a ghost now?/ he thought to himself.

While Omi was silently debating with himself over what to believe and what not to. A black pen had been gradually moving from his dresser top towards the desk. The pen made a dull thudding sound as it was dropped on the desk in front of Omi, snapping him out of his thoughts.

It took Omi a few seconds to understand what was going on. "Yohji-kun?" he asked peering around the room, in hopes to spot some sign of the blonde playboy.

The pen silently liefted of the desk again and started to move as if someone was writing on paper. Omi quickly grabbed his backpack and took out a binder of loose-leaf to write on. The binder was lifted from his hands and place on the desk. The pen started to write a question.

"So what do you want to know chibi?" is what it said.

Omi scowled, "Don't call me that Yohji-kun. How are you like this? Why are you even here if you're dead? And…" he asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer "why did you come to me and not one of the others?"

The pen started to write again. "Well I couldn't really tell you how I'm like this. I just kinda am. To me I still have my body and I'm in my work cloths, but they did something to them so now the colours are backwards. I have a halo and wings, but trust me I don't like your average angel with the ones I have.-"

"What do you mean?" Omi asked, wondering what an unusual angel would look like.

"I have snow white wings with blood tipped feathers and a black halo, nice little kick in the teeth as a reminder ne?"

Omi grimaced at the image. "Yeah I can understand."

"Apparently, according to this archangel I met, I was sent to purgatory because though I had helped the world while being with Weiß. I still killed people and them being bad didn't get me off the hook. He told me I had to come back here and help you guys out and I can actually get into heaven, hope they allow smoking."

"Yohji!" Omi scolded, "That really is a bad habit and you really shouldn't smoke in heaven anyway.

"Last I came to you because you seemed to handle my death the best. Ken seems way different then when I last saw him. Mean and moody."

Omi sighed at this knowing full well that Yohji was right.

"And even though Aya seems to have changed for the better, we never exactly had a great rapport. Plus could you really see Aya holding a conversation with a floating pen?"

Omi laughed softly at the mental image of Aya talking at a floating pen. "I guess you were right to come to me. But now what? You said you were sent back to help us, help us do what?"

The pencil fidgeted in the air for a few seconds and then started to write again. "I think I'm suppose to help Aya and Ken get over my death."

Omi thought this over; it made sense that Yohji would have to help save his former teammates from their own self-isolation and guilt. But how could he do that when he couldn't even see him? "Well," Omi said as he brushed a stray tear from his eye, "I'll try and help you anyway I can."

The pen fidgeted in the air but then started to write quickly. "Oh don't cry Omi, at least you know I'm not totally gone."

Omi tried to wipe away the the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "I.. I'm okay Yohji-kun" he sniffed. "I just missed you so much." He cried.

"I wish I could give you a hug or something chibi, but I'd probably go right through you"

Omi giggled at this, "Yeah, probably." The tears returned despite Yohji's attempts to help comfort the boy. Omi sat down on his bed and cried. He wasn't sure if it was out of happiness that he knew Yohji was alive or frustration that he couldn't feel or see him.

/Oh chibi…/ Yohji thought to himself as Omi sat down. /I wish I could give you a hug and make you feel better… Hey maybe I can, I can manifest enough to move stuff, and before I was able to feel the computer…/ He walked over to where Omi was, sat down and concetrated. Soon he could feel the heat coming off of Omi's body. He wrapped his arms around Omi and whispered soothing sounds into his ear.

Omi suddenly felt the weight on his bed sift as if someone had sat down, but he didn't see anyone. He then slowly felt someone wrap their arms around him in a hug. "Yohji?" Omi aid through tear filled eyes.

"shhh… I'm right here…." He heard an almost inaudible voice.

"Yohji-kun? How are you speaking?" Omi asked in wonder.

"you can hear me?" the whisper came again.

"Hai!" Omi nodded his head vigorously. "And I can feel your arms…" Omi looked up to where he thought Yohji's head was and said with huge tear filled eyes said "Domo Yohji…I… I was so scared when you died. I didn't know what to do. If one of the strongest of our team can die then surely so can I." Omi continued to cry.

"shh…" Yohji patted Omi's back trying to soothe the boy. "it's all right, i'm here now… it was a freak accident… no one could of stopped it…"

Omi grabbed a tissue and tried to dry his eyes. "There's something I have to tell you… I…" he hesitated, as if he was afraid of telling Yohji something he wasn't quite sure of himself. "I… wanted to tell you this earlier… like before you died." He gave a nervous laugh. "But I didn't really understand it.. and I don't really still…" he trailed off.

"its okay you can tell me anything." Yohji whispered, he noticed how his limbs were starting to become more solid then they were before, instead of being semi-solid he almost felt like he was alive again. "come on." He coaxed the younger boy, watching the blush on his young face, grow. "you can tell me anything.. you know that… now what's on your mind?"

Omi looked away, whipping his tears from his eyes he whispered. "I love you."

Yohji's face turned to shock, luckily Omi was unable to see it. He hadn't expected this to happen. He had always had a soft spot of the chibi, but he never knew he was thought of as more then a friend. Surprisingly he like the thought of that. He turned to look at Omi, who still held his head in shame, he gave him a warm smile. "I love you too Omi."

Omi's head snapped up and his eyes got wide. A goofy grin spread across his lips. Then suddenly it changed to a look of surprise and horror.

"Nani?" Yohji asked not understanding why Omi was acting like that. "What is it?

Omi by this time had left Yohji's embrace and moved away from the bed. "Look!" was all he said as he pointed at Yohji"

He looked down and saw that his body was glowing white. "The hell!?" Yohji yelped. He started to try and brush the white light off him, but it obviously didn't work. It slowly started to become stronger and engulf his body with pure white light. Then as suddenly as it had started it stopped.

"Yohji-kun!" Omi exclaimed. "I… I can see you!"

"It took a moment for this to register the statement Omi had made. "You… can see me?"

Omi nodded. His eyes filled with tears as he saw Yohji again with graceful white wings, he thought they still looked beautiful with the blood tips. He saw the black halo hanging over Yohji's blonde hair. Omi couldn't contain himself he ran forward and planted a soft kiss on Yohji's lips. He quickly backed away shyly.

Yohji gave Omi a warm smile and took his hand. Pulling his closer to his he gave Omi a long sweet kiss. When they finally broke the kiss Omi was smiling with his whole face, including his eyes.

Just then a booming voice was heard. "Yohji Kudou, you have sufficiently repent your past. You have earned your place in heaven."

Yohji was stunned, "Nani? I have? I thought I had to help Ken and Aya though."

"Your unfinished business was with the little one there." Yohji looked at Omi, who looked back in puzzlement. "His love for you would have become unbearable. You are now to return to purgatory and then to heaven."

"But I want to stay here with Omi!" Yohji complained.

"You will see him at a later date, now you must go." With that a golden white casm apeared in front of the door leaving Omi's room.

Omi and Yohji looked at each other. Tears began welling in their eyes.

"I'll wait for you." Yohji promised. "Until then," he gave Omi a soft clip on the cheek and winked "have a nice life."

Omi gave him a quick kiss and nodded his head. "I will, but I'll never forget you. And we'll meet again." Yohji nodded and walked into the golden white void. As he entered it he gave one last look to Omi, then vanished.

When it left Omi stood staring at the space were Yohji had been. "I love you Yohji, I love you and I'll never forget you, I promise." He whispered as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

*~End~*


End file.
